Space is a weird place
by Shewolf2013
Summary: The Voyager is back in Space. With Captain Janeway and some new Crewmembers, like Pilot Elisabeth Smith, First officer Keurock, Chief Engineer Steven Charles and Doctor Coleen Walther.
1. Prolouge

_Captain's log of Captain Keurock, USS Arcturus. Finally, we reached Betelgeuse #5. Lieutenant Smith and me will beam down to get trillium._

"Ready?" asked a young, dark haired man.

"Yes!" answered the female Lieutenant.

"Energize!" the man said.

The landscape down there was very rocky and green with moss. It was night; there was just the creepy-green moonlight. Some animals did their noises in the background. Down there in the valley was a village, the village was burning. There were a bunch of Borg drones, who captured the inhabitants, poor green people who don't know how to defend themselves.

"Oh my god!" the woman said.

"Resistance is futile you will be assimilated!", the Borg said.

"Bloody hell", the man murmured and started running." Come on Elisabeth, run!"

They ran, both. But Elisabeth wasn't fast enough. And finally, the Borg get her. Lieutenant Commander Keurock escaped with the wrist matter transmitter to his spacecraft. He beams up to his ship.

The 12 drones aim their weapons on the 7 Orions and Elisabeth; with no chance at escape.

Up in the orbit. Seven of Nine and the Romulans fire on the Borg ship and they knocked out their shields. The Romulans used tractor beams to put Keurock's ship into the cargo bay. Keurock went to the bridge, he was quite surprised to see Kathryn Janeway, Mr. Picard and Seven of Nine there.

Keurock asked Seven of Nine: "Are you Borg?"

"Never again, Captain Janeway saved me"

The Borg adapted the shields.

"Open a channel", Picard said.

"Channel open" a Romulan answered.

"Resistance is futile you will be assimilated!", the Borg said.

"I will exterminate you if you assimilate my friends!", Janeway said.

"Seven, target the Borg's shields with the photon torpedo", said Janeway

"Aye Captain", Seven fired a bunch of torpedoes into the Borg ship.

"Direct hit", said Picard, shields disabled.

Keurock asked Captain Janeway: "May I beam Lieutenant Smith and the seven Orions on board this ship?"

"Yes, Commander."

The beaming process was successful.

The Borg were shocked and silent for a moment.

Then they started their engines and left the quadrant.

"Thanks, you bastard", smiled Elli.

"Welcome!"

"No foul language, please", said Janeway.

"Oh my God, are you British?", asked Picard Janeway.

"Why?"

"Because you are so well-behaved"

"Oh you don't know my dark side", Janeway smiled. "So just a phoney act."

"Nice to meet you, Captain Janeway. My Name is Elisabeth Smith. I'm a Pilot at the RAF and Starfleet Cadet in the third year. I'm the flight navigator for Commander Keurock. I read about you. You are the first woman who was captain of a Starfleet ship."

"So you are a big fan, then?"

"When you say it like this; yes. I am", said Elisabeth.

"I am glad to meet my biggest fan", said Janeway. "Well, now let us celebrate our victory. I will go to my quarter to get some Romulan ale"

"And why exactly were you both down there on this planet?", asked Captain Janeway, later by a glass of ale.

So Lieutenant Smith and Keurock told the story of their capture and Keurock's escape.

"They took me into their cube. They tied up my hands and Keurock rescued me and beamed aboard this ship", told Smith.


	2. DS9 (with Doctor Who)

**Second Chapter**

 _Captain's Log of Captain Kathryn Janeway. Stardate 55273.4. Finally, the Starfleet send the Voyager and us back into deep space for a five-year mission. The Marquis Crewmembers went back to the Academy and I've got some new Crewmen. At first, there is Lieutenant Elisabeth Caroline Smith at the controls. Then there is Lieutenant Commander Keurock as my First Officer. Lieutenant Steven T. Charles is my new Chief Engineer and Doctor Coleen Walther as our new medical officer. We are now on our way to DS9 to stock up on supplies._

After the cargo was aboard Captain Janeway gave her crew some free time on the station.

"Do you have a companion to explore the station, doctor?", said Elisabeth and put her tricorder in the pocket of her uniform.

"No, Lieutenant, I haven't", answered Doctor Walter.

So the two women took a trip to the casino. There were some Ferengi trying to sell some products to strangers.

"Are you from the USS Voyager?", asked a young woman in civilian clothes. She wore her brown hair such as her British accent.

"That's true, yes", said Elisabeth.

"Hello, Ladies!", beamed an unknown male voice. He had an accent like people from London have. Coleen and Elisabeth turned around. There stood a lanky man, somewhere in the twenties. He was civilian too. He was civilian too and wore a dark blue bowtie as an eye catcher. "I wonder if you, Starfleet Ladies, could help me?"

"Sure, what's your problem?", asked Doctor Walter.

"The thing is very complicated and far away from all Starfleet protocols. I hope you are the right people for this job."

Elisabeth and Doctor Walther agreed.

"When the job doesn't take that long. We accept. This is Doctor Coleen Walther. My Name is Lieutenant Elisabeth Smith I use to be a pilot for the Royal Air Force", said Elisabeth.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Clara. I've got a time-machine so we won't have time-problems", said the Bowtie-Man. "We have to save my home planet Gallifray from the Daleks. Daleks are and extraterrestrial entity (like cuttlefish). Do you know someone who knows how to install a cloaking shield around a whole planet?"

"You said you've got a time machine. Because the one man I know is dead for a long time. His name is Albert Einstein. So go to Switzerland in 1950", said Doctor Walther.

They took the TARDIS to Bern and met Albert. After three hours of sketch and talking. Herr Einstein had drawn a plan. After that the Doctor took Albert, Clara, Elisabeth and Coleen to a rubbish dump to get some parts for the machine. They got the rolling mechanism from a cement mixer and a Tesla coil from Russia.

And after a long night with coffee vanilla soymilk Elisabeth and Albert Einstein had finished the machine. And viola it worked.

The next stop was the besieged Gallifray. The first word Elisabeth and Doctor Walther heard was: "EXTERMINATE!"

So they placed the cloaking device in extinct volcano, so no one could find it.

Then Clara operated the transporter of the Tardis and beamed the whole mechanism down. They tested the cloaking device and it worked well.

After all Elisabeth, Doctor Walther, Clara and the Doctor went back to DS9 and returned only three minutes after they were started. There had gone for three days, but they had really gone for three minutes.

Clara said: "Don't worry about tomorrow, we can always get back to 'right now'. I like it."

Then the four went to a restaurant and had some coffee and cheesecake.

"Oh! There you are …", said a voice, that sounded like Captain Janeway. Everybody turned around; It was her. "Nice to meet you Miss Oswald", the Captain said.

"Ma'am", said Clara, stood up and saluted.

Janeway smiled: "Thank you, I liked to be addressed this way."

"Captain?", asked Elisabeth.

"She is our new transporter officer", the captain answered. To Clara: "Go. Put on your uniform. We'll launch at 1300 hours."


	3. Sarah

**Third Chapter**

 _Captain's Log of Captain Kathryn Janeway. Stardate 55280.9._ _We were on our way to Alnilam, a type B0 star, to do measurement when we received a distress signal. We are now on our way to the source, the 2nd Planet in the Paracise System._

"Captain, we reach our destination in 2 minutes", said Lieutenant Harry Kim by the communication system.

"Report!", ordered Captain Janeway. "Seven, tell me more about the Planet."

"Its name is Rannoch, class M, dry climate, 0,2 bar pressure in the atmosphere, 573.15 Kelvin at day, 258 Kelvin at night. The source of the signal is a town. Just one lifeform down there but it's weak. Right now is night in the town."

"Okay. I will personally lead a landing team to the surface. Keurock, Smith, Seven and the doctor are coming with me. Wear the warm uniforms, bring a tricorder, a fazer, and oxygen masks. Tuvok, please send two security officers in the transporter room. We'll meet there in 15 minutes. Mr. Kim, you have the bridge. "

Later in the transporter room.

"Masks on!", ordered Janeway. "When we are down there, it could be too late", she stepped on the beaming platform.

The others did the same things as the Captain did.

"Energize!", said Janeway.

Clara energized and beamed the seven people to the surface.

The ground was dusty, the sky was dark and the buildings were black rough outlines. "Flashlights on", said Keurock.

It was biting cold.

"Scan for the lifeform!", said Doctor Walther.

"It's over there!", said Elisabeth and started walking.

Everyone followed her and entered a building. The first room looked like a floodgate.

The door closed behind them. "The air on the other side is like on earth", said Janeway.

A few seconds passed and the other door opened automatically. The team went forwards. It was dark inside, it was warm and everyone put his mask off.

"It's upstairs", whispered Keurock. "The lifeform's vital data is better than an hour ago"

Up there on a bridge to another building, on the other side, in front of a closed shot sat a girl. With angled legs, her arms were slung around her knees.

"Are you alright?", asked Elisabeth and made some steps to the girl's direction.

"Please stay away from me!", said the girl.

Elisabeth took her tricorder and scanned the girl, nothing dangerous, so she stepped to her. Suddenly the floor break in a square, the Lieutenant fell three meters deep. The air was sucked out of the room. The shot closed behind Janeway and Keurock and crushed one of the security officers. Seven of Nine, the other security officer, and Doctor Walter were on the other side.

With a suffering noise Janeway put her mask on.

Elisabeth lay down there. Keurock took his tricorder.

"Is she okay?", asked Janeway.

The Pilot wasn't breathing, maybe she had a broken rib, maybe it was because of the low pressure. But her life signs were stable.

"She's fine."

"Really?", Janeway took her own tricorder.

"Yes", murmured Keurock and to agree Elisabeth stood up and beat the dust out of her uniform. She picked up her tricorder and took a look on her smartwatch.

"And you sweetheart.?", said Janeway to the girl.

"I am Titanium", answered the girl, as if this was an explanation.

Keurock laughed sarcastically: "No, that's impossible."

"Explain this, Commander"

"She can't be Titanium"

"Why not?"

"Because I am Titanium. The programme was launched in 1916. She is definitely too young for this."

"And Smith? Is she a super soldier too? I always thought you both are albian."

"Lieutenant has never been part of the programme, she got her skills by an accident."

"My name is Sarah; I am Titanium Hybrid in the third generation. We came here 50 years ago. A part of our colony was destroyed by bandits, my parents were killed too. I'm the only one who survived. I have hidden under the bed."

"As I know Titaniums are hard to kill", said Janeway. "I mean Miss Smith just fell three meters, on her back and she's okay"

"But we have one weakness; oranges. I know this sounds ridiculous but our bodies are reacting aggressively. As the XSO (Xinian Security Office) froze us in the 1990s they used special guns to keep us obedient."

"They had water guns with orange juice", said Sarah.

"Sarah, is it okay if we take you with us on our ship?"

"Okay", said Sarah.

"Janeway to Oswald", Janeway tapped on her transmitter.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Seven people to beam, Miss Oswald"

Elisabeth coughed when she and the others finally stand on the transporter platform. Doctor Walter was there to scan her. "Fascinating", she hummed. "It looks like you had a rib broken a few weeks ago. But as you arrived on the Voyager there was no broken rib."

"That's possible; yes"

Later the leading officers were in the conference room, guess what, right; having a conference.

"You have heard of our young guest; Sarah's people are dead. So where should she stay?" Janeway was walking around the table.

"Maybe I could care for her", said Neelix.

"You would do this?"

"Yes, I cared for Naomi Wildman, I could care for her too"

"I could help him. I was a teacher", said Clara.

"Titaniums are highly intelligent, they learn fast. I was ten when I solved high complicated mathematic problems", said Keurock.

"I was a teacher at the Starfleet Academy", said Tuvok.

"So we keep her. Anyone who disagrees?", asked Janeway.

No one disagreed.


End file.
